Homecoming
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: (Post-Toy Story 2) When Jessie discovers that Emily lives next door to Andy, she learns that her former owner has a family, and twin daughters, who happen to be Woody's Roundup fans. And when she meets a bunch of other Jessie dolls, she learns that just because Woody's been with Andy longer doesn't mean she has to feel like the baby of Andy's room.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few months since Woody met the Roundup gang, and yet, while it's Christmastime, and Andy is visiting grandparents, it feels like Al's apartment, especially with Andy worried about losing his toys in his Grandmother's house. Has it been a cakewalk for any of the Round Up members? Well, most of them.

Even after being taken in by Andy, Jessie feels like the baby of Andy's toys after not thinking for a second to consider going to Andy's after Woody brought him up, she could've asked what he was like, but she freaked out about flashbacks in storage. To be fair, at the time, she just got out of storage after years of being stuck there, but looking back on it, she feels silly and stupid for reacting like that.

Everyone of Andy's toys were growing concerned for the Red-Haired Yodeler as she held her legs while sitting near the window sill.

"Someone should talk to her." Buzz shrugged.

"Woody, you're like her older brother," Bo said. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Wait, what?" Woody said, curiously.

"We're all thinking it." Slinky said.

"She's got you there, buddy." Hamm said.

"She's been feeling like this since Andy got her. I dunno why, but she always felt a little unappreciated when everyone trusts me." Woody said.

"Then maybe you should talk to her." Slinky said.

"I can't always keep giving her advice, though, one day, she'll have to think about taking her own advice and learn how to trust her own instincts." Woody said, feeling concerned for the girl.

On the house next to Andy's House on its left, a middle aged blonde woman and her daughters were just getting home from a day of sledding, but as Jessie saw the mother next door, she started to get curious as she got a good look at her appearance, she gasps in shock as she whispers, "Emily?"

At the same time, her Daughters each had a red cowgirl hat, it looks like Jessie's former owner lives right next to Andy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I wanted to have Emily as Andy's mom, due to the popular theory, but I decided this was more emotional for the characters.**

Later that day, everyone was dumbfounded by what Woody's new friend said. Buzz is willing to put up with insane things, Woody scaring Sid, even crossing the city street and sneaking through airport, but this takes the cake as one of the most craziest thing that any one of Andy's toys have ever heard.

"You saw Emily?" Woody said, shocked.

"Who's Emily?" Buzz asks, curious.

"Why is Emily?" Rex asks.

"She's Jessie's old owner." Woody said. "She doesn't like to talk about it a lot."

"Well, I'm game for seeing what her life is like." Hamm said.

"See? Hamm gets it. If I wanted to have a quick check up on Emily, then I should have every right to." Jessie said.

"Is this necessary?" Woody asks. "I mean, it's been years since she saw you, she may not remember playing with you."

"I have to check on her, I mean when Andy does grow up, wouldn't you want to check on him from the Attic?"

"Still, though." Jessie said, heading to Andy's windowsill. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"You can't go out there, the doors could be locked, and you can't go through the chimney." Buzz insisted.

"I know that, so I'll go near the basement." Jessie shrugged. as she opened the window, slid down the gutter pipes and ran to her left, right near Emily's house. As she opened the basement window, which by sheer luck was unlocked by coincidence, she entered the house.

"This is going to go very humiliatingly for her." Mr. Potato Head said. Everyone glared at him.

"Well, we better go after her, c'mon, Woody." Buzz said, heading up to the table.

"Well, we need to be back here before it snows tonight." Woody sighed, worriedly.

In the basement, Jessie was trying not to hyperventilate, being in a dark, scary basement brings back memories of being in storage. And she does not like the idea of the dark without a nightlight. Yet, Andy's too old for that.

"Okay, maybe going in here without a flashlight was a bad idea." Jessie said, feeling stupid.

"Well, it could be worse." A voice said, startling Jessie. Much to her shock, the voice sounded just like her!

"Wait, who's saying that in my voice?"

"This is my voice."

"Okay, stop fooling around, who are you?"

"Wait, why do you sound like me?" Both said as the other figure jumped at and restrained Jessie, she got out of the hold really quickly as the figure stepped further out of the shadows, revealing herself to be another Jessie doll, much to each other's shock.

"You are me!" Both Jessies simultaneously said, backing away from each other in surprise. "Okay, why are you in Emily's house and what are you doing here?"

Then, they noticed they were simultaneously speaking, and they quickly cover their mouth in surprise.

"Why are you here?" Jessie #2 asks.

"And what are you doing here?" Jessie asks.

"I was with the others, and I heard a noise from the basement window."

"And I came here to check up on Emily."

"Emily? She has 4 Daughters, one's in middle school, one's a freshman and two are twins."

"Really? Have you been played with?"

"Well, we each get a chance."

"Wait, does Emily know someone named Al?"

"No, who's Al?"

"Good, I got worried, because what did you mean by "We each get a chance"?" Jessie got confused.

"Well..." Jessie #2 said, nervously. "It's a long story."

The two girls went to a closet on their right, and opened it, and much to Jessie's shock, there were thousands of Jessie dolls in there, much to her surprise.

"How is this possible?" Jessie shouted, surprised, gaining the other Jessies' attention.

"It's a long story, are you sure you wanna hear it?" All the other Jessies asked Jessie.

"Okay," Jessie said, confused. "I'm officially confused right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: If there are others who have suggestions for ideas, please review.**

As Buzz and Woody got ready to go into the cold, Bo Peep looked to them in concern.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Buz to go with you with all that cold air." Bo sighed.

"Look, there's no telling what Jessie's going through." Buzz said.

"If anything, since Woody has known Jessie like a little sister," Hamm said. "So he should go."

"She's not a baby." Woody said, annoyed. "Why do you think she's like a baby sister to me?"

"Well, let's face it, she's terrified of the dark," Mr. Potato Head said.

"And she's afraid of closed spaces," Slinky said.

"Look if it means that much to you, Woody can check on her while I make sure the room doesn't fall into chaos." Buzz said, getting frustrated. "But seriously, how bad of a situation could Jessie be in?"

* * *

Speaking of Jessie, she was dumbstruck in her former owner's basement. She couldn't believe it, thousands of her, they all look exactly like her, from her hat down to her shoes, they were perfectly identical to her.

"Why is there so many of you?" Jessie asks.

"We were at a toy store shelf for years after your show ended, and some got bought. We were put into storage until Emily's husband bought us out of there. Since then, we've been living here since Emily moved here." One of the other Jessie dolls said. "Being there for Joan and Kate when they need us."

"That actually explains a lot," Jessie said, surprised. "So, I just came by to check on Emily, so if you could..."

Some of the Jessies got in her way as one of them said, "Actually that's not a good idea."

"Why not?" Jessie asks.

"I don't think you should."

"Look, I've known Emily longer than you guys. The sooner I check on her, the sooner we can wrap this up." Jessie said, heading upstairs.

"She's going through an awful lot right now." 2 Jessies said, insistently.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asks, shrugging.

"Let's just say that separation can be hard to deal with for people." A Jessie doll shrugged.

"Speaking of things that are hard to deal with," Another Jessie Doll asks, "Why were you hyperventilating?"

"I'm not used to the dark..." Jessie said, blushing in embarrassment and shame.

"You're kidding?" The red-headed cowgirl's doppelgangers said, confused.

"I was in storage for years all by myself...so...there you go," Jessie said, feeling awkward.

"Wait, why do you wanna check on Emily?"

"I used to be her Jessie doll when she was growing up. I just wanted to see how her family was doing."

"NO!" All the Jessies said, insistingly as they yanked her by the collar. "You shouldn't!"

"Oh, come on," Jessie said, getting out of the collar grip, getting annoyed with herself. "Even Woody isn't this paranoid!"

"Woody?" A Jessie Doll said, confused. The other Jessie dolls looked to Jessie in confusion. "There wasn't a Woody doll or a Bullseye Doll around here."

"Where have you been?" Two Jessie dolls ask.

"Well, after being in storage, there was this guy named Al McWhiggin who collected all the Woody's Roundup merchandise, and..." Jessie said, starting to get nervous. She's starting to go down some memory lane, and not in a good way. Frightened, Jessie starts to hyperventilate.

"Is everything okay?" A Jessie doll asks.

"Yeah..." Jessie replies, hyperventilating. "I'm fine...I just need some air, girls."

Jessie jogs to the underneath of the air-hockey table in fright, confusing her doppelgangers, and concerning them to no end.

_"You never forget kids like, Emily or...Andy...But they forget you."_

"Hard to forget about heartbreak, isn't it?" Another Jessie doll was heard, spooking Jessie to no end as she looked to a flashlight and turned it on, and saw another Jessie Doll, only this one's different. Her hair is black, her hat is black, her shirt is purple with a pink belt, and her pants were dark blue. And she had black lipstick on. This didn't help Jessie at all as she shrieked in fear.

"What happened to you?!" Jessie said. "And why do you look like Winona Ryder?!"

"Well, one Emily's daughter had a goth girl for a friend, one day, she came over to play and attempted to "decorate us", by changing some of us into this for Halloween," Goth Jessie said, annoyed. "It was only one of us, that would be me, before Joan was really mad at her friend for doing this. She stopped, but my look was completed, Joan promised to find a way to clean me back to the way I was so I could be like the others, but unfortunately, the look was permanent. Worst part, her friend tossed me underneath here."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Jessie sighed. "How long have you been stuck here?"

"Since Halloween." Goth Jessie bowed her head.

"There's one thing I'm confused about...what's going on with Emily?" Jessie sighed.

"They're trying to keep you from figuring it out?" Goth Jessie said. "Emily and her husband are separated."

Jessie's jaw drops in shock. There's something she's got to do. Well, that may be ruined by...

"Hello?" A familiar cowboy was heard.

"Woody?!" Jessie yelped. This isn't going to be easy to talk about.


End file.
